Dexter and Blossom's Prehistoric Adventures/Tropes
This is the list of tropes for Dexter and Blossom's Prehistoric Adventures. This has also unmarked spoilers for the series. Tropes *'Absentee Actor' - The Mayor of Townsville is completely absent in the entire series, and Ms. Sara Bellum takes over the Mayor's role. *'Action Girl' - Ms. Bellum fights off a pride of American lions in Feathered Forest. *'Action Prologue' - The entire series starts off with an unnamed Tyrannosaurus fighting an unnamed Triceratops. After all that, the Tyrannosaurus wins the fight, before shifting to present day during Ms. Keane's class field trip at the Townsville Natural History Museum. *'Adaptation Dye-Job' - Mandark's duck was yellow in Dexter's Laboratory. In this crossover series, she was colored white as yellow only occur in ducklings. *'Adaptation Species Change' - Dexter's monkey was a generic brown monkey in Dexter's Laboratory. In this crossover series, he is a white-headed capuchin. **Ginger, Robin Synder's pet cat, was a yellow striped cat compared to her Siamese cat counterpart. *'Always a Bigger Fish' - Just before the alpha dire wolf could finish off Fang, Lihua the Yutyrannus shows up and eats the alpha dire wolf to save the saber-tooth cat's life. *'And the Adventure Continues' - At the very end of Back from Extinction, Dexter and Blossom both walk to the time portal to continue their adventures, then followed by Dee Dee, Beau, Bubbles, Buttercup, Bunny, Chester, Bullet, Professor Utonium, Ms. Keane and Percy. *'Animal Talk' - Most of the animals can talk to one another, but not to humans. Expect for Bubbles, who has an ability to talk to them. However in Down Under, Dee Dee makes an attempt to talk to the thylacine brothers in their own vocalizations. And then, the thylacines understood her. And also, Percy, Professor Utonium's pet parrot, is the only animal that can be understood by humans, due to his talking ability. *'Animation Bump' - The animation in this series is a lot more smoother and fluid than the original shows. *'Art Shift' - To the movie-quality traditional animation style. *'Ascended Extra' - Beau was originally an one shot character, but his character was developed and became Dee Dee's love interest. Bunny, Bullet, Robin, Mike, Lalavava and Soyen were also originally one shot characters. **Ms. Keane also counts as Professor Utonium's new wife. **Princess Morbucks also counts as well. *'Attention Deficit... Ooh, Shiny! '- During In the Beginning, Diana and Dave, along with a pack of Acheroraptor, were seen feeding on a dead Torosaurus. Then, they hear Dee Dee screaming as she gets kidnapped by Mandark. Only Diana and Dave have left the carcass to see what happened. The Acheroraptor ''pack, however, spot a ''Cimolestes passing by and chase it. *'Babies Ever After' - Benjamin and Tina the thylacines have little cub-like joeys at the end of Back from Exticntion. *'Back for the Finale' - Many dinosaurs and other extinct animals (as well as present-day animals) return from previous episodes in Back from Extinction. *'Bears are Bad News' - In Feathered Forest, a short-faced bear chases Bubbles, Bunny, Bullet, Dee Dee and Beau into Ms. Sara Bellum's office, only to get sourrounded by a pride of American lions. *'Big Bad' - Mandark and Princess Morbucks were this for the most of the series until Indominus Rex takes over their role. Other antangonists in some episodes include: **The alpha dire wolf in The Land of the Sabertooth and Feathered Forest **Karawi the megalania in Down Under **Bruce the Carcharodontosaurus in The Giant Delta **Meg the megalodon in Monster Whale **Ruth the Gorgosaurus ''in ''Lost in Dinosaur Park **The Dinofelis and the African buffalo herd in Finding Dee Dee **The Torvosaurus in Jurassic All-Stars *'Big Good' - Ms. Sara Bellum. And Black Beauty the Tyrannosaurus. *'Bittersweet Ending' - Much of Townsville has been destroyed by Indominus Rex and HIM. But after Indominus Rex and HIM were defeated for good, the animals, both living and extinct, take over Townsville and they're left in the hands of Dexter, Blossom and their human friends. In the same time, the animals now have a way to communicate with humans, sans talking to humans due to them not understanding what they say. *'The Bus Came Back' - Mee Mee and Lee Lee return after their last appearance in Dexter's Laboratory season 2. *'Butt-Monkey' - Dexter himself. Also, Raphy the dodo. *'The Cameo' - Mac and Frankie Foster from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends make a brief non-speaking cameo appearance in Feathered Forest as they hear Bubbles' various animal calls to the animals from the previous episode that rampage Townsville as she annouces the fight duel between Fang and the alpha of the dire wolf pack. They (Mac and Frankie) reappear at the end of Back from Extinction. **Big Dog and Little Dog from Two Stupid Dogs also make a brief non-speaking cameo appearance. **Indominus Rex from Jurassic World appears as the Big Bad of Back from Extinction. **And of course, there's the TV Puppet Pals. Appearing in Feathered Forest ''before their show got interrupted by a news flash where La Brea animals rampage all over Townsville. *'Canon Foreigner''' - Percy the African grey parrot and Chester the Chinese crested dog. *'Cats are Mean' - Averted with Fang, Valentino and Ginger. Played straight with White Kitty, as well as Eurasian cave lion, American lion, scimitar cat and Dinofelis. Thylacoleo ''and Thylacosmilus'', though not cats, fit this trope. *'Conspicuous CG '- ''They are everywhere. Especially during underwater scenes in ''Seas of Monsters and Monster Whale, since most of the prehistoric sea creatures were rendered in computer-animation. *'Crossover' - Mixed with dinosaurs! *'Cunning as a Fox' - Reynard the red fox. *'Darker and Edgier' - This crossover series is a lot darker than the original two shows. *'A Day in the Limelight' - Professor Utonium and Ms. Keane are the main focus in Feathered Forest. **''Life at its Origins'' focuses more on Stan the Tyrannosaurus and Diana the Dakotaraptor than the main cast's adventure in the Cambrian seas to find an Anomalocaris. **In Lost in Dinosaur Park, Bullet was stayed behind with Percy, Buddy, Opal, Reynard, Valentino and Ginger to guard the Powerpuff Girls' house while the main cast is in the Late Cretaceous Canada. But, when Buddy got kidnapped by Mandark and the Rowdyruff Boys, Bullet and her friends have a rescue mission, with the help of the two spies in their black bodysuits, that are really Professor Utonium and Ms. Keane in disguise. *'Demoted to Dragon' - Mandark and Princess Morbucks became this as Indominus Rex becomes the Big Bad of Back from Extinction. **Sedusa is this in Feathered Forest, while the main antagonist in that episode is the alpha dire wolf. *'Dumb Dodo Bird' - Raphy the dodo. *'Earn Your Happy Ending' - At the end of Back from Extinction, Part 2, Dexter finally gets loved by his sister Dee Dee, and her boyfriend Beau. This is because how much Dee Dee cared for her little brother. He even gets the kiss from his own girlfriend, Blossom. **Same goes for the dinosaurs and other extinct animals that can finally live together with the present-day animals. *'Everything's Better with Dinosaurs' - Including James Woods-voiced Tyrannosaurus rex ''as one of the good guys! *'Everything's Better with Penguins '- ''Spheniscus urbinai ''are the giant Miocene cousins of Magellanic penguins. ''Back from Extinction ''features more penguins, from ''Kairuku ''to gentoos. Though not penguins, ''Hesperornis and great auks may count. *'Evil Counterpart' - Indominus Rex to Black Beauty. *'Expy' - Buddy is a complete expy of Bugs Bunny. *'Feathered Fiend' - Teratornis, Sinornithosaurus, Latenivenatrix, Utahraptor and Keleken. *'Giant Flyer' - Quetzalcoatlus, Pteranodon (males only) and Pelagornis. *'Grand Finale' - Back from Extinction. *'Grounded Forever' - Near the end of Back from Extinction, Princess Morbucks got caught by her father and grounds her for the rest of her life. And meanwhile, Mandark and Lalavava get grabbed by Oceanbird and Windbear as they about to teach them a lesson that'll never forget. Mandark's duck: “Sayonara, Mandark!” *'Happily Adopted '- The Rowdyruff Boys were all adopted by Ms. Sara Bellum at the end of Back from Extinction. *'Happily Married' - Professor Utonium is married to Ms. Keane piror to the events of the first episode. *'Heel-Face Turn' - The Rowdyruff Boys were originally henchmen to Mandark or Princess Morbucks. But during Back from Extinction, after they heard that Mandark and Princess Morbucks make a deal with HIM and Indominus Rex, the Rowdyruff Boys escape, joining Dexter and Blossom's side and eventually reform themselves. *'Heinous Hyena' - A clan of cave hyenas chase Buttercup and Beau. *'Jerk with A Heart of Gold' - Stan the Tyrannosaurus. Also, Mitch is this and being Buttercup's crush. *'Knight of Cerebus' - The alpha dire wolf. *'A Lizard Named Liz' - Raphy's name is a reference to the dodo's scientific name, Raphus cucullatus. And also, Meg the megalodon. *'Malicious Monitor Lizard' - Karawi the megalania, or Varanus priscus. *'Mammoths Mean Ice Age' - Episode 2, Ice and Snow, marks the debut of Koroleva and her herd of woolly mammoths. *'The Marvelous Deer' - Buckman the Megaloceros stag. *'Misplaced Wildlife' - Lost in Dinosaur Park mixes Dinosaur Park Formation fauna with Two Medicine Formation fauna. *'Mistaken for an Imposter' - In Lost in Dinosaur Park, Mandark and the Rowdyruff Boys kidnap Buddy by mistaking him for Dexter being transformed into a rabbit. *'Multi-Part Episode' - The two-part series finale, Back from Extinction. *'Mythology Gag' **Mandark and the Rowdyruff Boys mistake Buddy for Dexter being transformed into a rabbit. Dexter himself was transformed into a rabbit by Dee Dee in one of the Dexter's Lab episodes of What A Cartoon. **This isn't the first time Sedusa fights one of the Powerpuff Girls' allies (in this case, Ms. Keane) in Feathered Forest. Sedusa fights Ms. Bellum in a Powerpuff Girls episode, Something's A Ms. *'Never Smile at the Crocodile' - Borealosuchus, Quinkana, Deinosuchus, Piscogavialis, Crocodylus thorbjarnarsoni, Sarcosuchus, Voay, Purussaurus ''and ''Kaprosuchus. Modern crocodilians also count. *'Noble Bird of Prey' - Paige the peregrine falcon. *'Non-Standard Character Design' - All designs for animals are realistic when compared to the human characters' more cartoony designs. **Bullet the squirrel is the only animal character to remain a cartoony design, when compared to the more realistic squirrels. *'Only Sane Man' - Beau and to lesser extent, Blossom. And Ms. Sara Bellum. *'Out of Focus' - Dexter's mom and dad have a lot less screentime than Professor Utonium and Ms. Keane. *'The Owl-Knowing One' - Opal the barn owl. *'Panthera Awesome' - Fang the saber-tooth cat. And the Caspian tiger. *'Polly Wants a Microphone' - Percy, the African grey parrot who can talk. *'Ptero-Soarer' - Pteranodon, Quetzalcoatlus and among others are all protrayed as quadrupedal. *'Raptor Attack' - Diana and Dave the Dakotaraptor, Vinney and Julie the Velociraptor and Hal the Halszkaraptor. ''This is averted as all maniraptors are feathered. *'Rascally Rabbit''' - Buddy the eastern cottontail. *'Rhino Rampage' - Sudan the northern white rhincoeros, as well as Elasmotherium, Coelodonta and Paraceratherium. Ceratopisans, like Triceratops and Styracosaurus, also count. *'Savage Wolves' - A pack of dire wolves pose a big threat to Fang the saber-tooth cat. *'Seldom Seen Species' - Mixes with Loads and Loads of Characters. *'Ship Tease' - Dexter/Blossom. *'Shout Out' - At the start of Life at Its Origins, Stan the Tyrannosaurus is seen feeding on raw goat meat. That's a Jurassic Park reference. *'Shown Their Work' - All dinosaurs and other prehistoric creatures had modern accurate features, such as feathered maniraptors and quadrupedal pterosaurs. **Scarlett the Spinosaurus is correctly protrayed as a huge, semi-aquatic theropod. **Herbivorous Gastornis. **A mob of Procoptodon were seen running away from the bushfire rather than hopping. *'Smelly Skunk' - In The Land of the Sabertooth, the one of the dire wolves chases a striped skunk into the bushes and almost got sprayed. Alpha Dire Wolf: “Rule number 2 of hunting: Do not hunt prey that can fight back!” *'Snakes are Sinister' - In Back from Extinction, a Titanoboa (referred to as a giant anaconda) attacks Dexter's mom and dad before Dexter saves them from being eaten. *'Species Lost and Found '-''' The animals that returned to the present with Dexter and Blossom's team and stayed in Dexter's laboratory are Stan and Sue the pair of Tyrannosaurus, Diana the mother Dakotaraptor and her chick Dave, Penny the Purgatorius, a herd of woolly mammoths, Fang the saber-tooth cat, Martha and Paul the pair of passenger pigeons, Lihua the Yutyrannus, a Psittacosaurus, a pack of Sinosauropteryx, Benjamin and Tyler the thylacine brothers, Vinney and Julie the pair of Velociraptor, Hal the Halszkaraptor, a Gastornis, a Leptictidium, a Volaticotherium, Archie the Anchiornis,'' Sudan the northern white rhinoceros and his mate, and Big Al the ''Allosaurus. Dexter and Blossom's team also brought back Bushie the Senegal bushbaby they found from Pleistocene Africa. *'''Spy Catsuit - Professor Utonium and Ms. Keane wear their shiny, black bodysuits in Lost in Dinosaur Park and then again in Back from Extinction. *'Stock Dinosaurs' - Everything from Tyrannosaurus to Triceratops ''to ''Velociraptor to Apatosaurus. *'Suddenley Voiced' - Bullet the squirrel, the two cats Valentino and Ginger, and Mandark's duck. Indominus Rex, too. *'Threatening Shark' - Meg the megalodon. And also, there's Cretoxyrhina, Scapanorhynchus, Squalicorax and the broad-tooth mako. *'Token Good Teammate' - Mandark's duck is this compared to the rest of Mandark's team. *'Took A Level in Kindness' - Dee Dee is this, because of how much she cared for her little brother. *'Tyrannosaurus rex' - Stan, Sue and their two hatchlings. And then, there's the T. rex Big Good, Black Beauty. *'Vitriolic Best Buds' - Stan the Tyrannosaurus ''and Diana the ''Dakotaraptor. *'X Meets Y' - The Powerpuff Girls and Dexter's Laboratory meet Primeval and'' Jurassic World.'' Category:Tropes